Blitz
by FandomApocalypse
Summary: Astrid is alone after she did not go to the lake with Sam.  She is able to protect herself until an unexpected visitor breaks into her house one night.  Rated M for rape and violence.


Author's Note: This story is rated M for a reason. There is a lengthy rape scene. I want to apologize to Astrid's character for doing this to her.

She woke up to a creak. The sound was loud enough to make her jump up in bed like a Jack In the Box. A number of threats ran through her mind. Coyotes, Drake, Zekes. There was an unlimited amount of enemies that could be breaking into her house. After months in the Fayz, Astrid knew that the dome around Perdido Beach had hatched dozens of threats she would have thought fictional before.

She tiptoed out of the bed, grabbing the knife she kept in the drawer beside her bed. Since moving into the small ranch she had yet used it in self-defense, but had taken the initiative to keep it sharpened in the event of a crisis she knew would come with time.

She attempted to breath slowly and quietly, but the creak of the hardwoods beneath her bare feet gave her away. The house that she was living in was old, and had most likely belonged to a grandmother based on all of the pictures of children, doilies, and religious icons around the house. A large picture of Jesus hung above the mantel in the living room. It had been the reason that Astrid had picked the house to live in, but after spending more then a day there the picture made her reminded of her sacrilegious acts.

She reached the living room of the house were the front door was located. A dark figure stood before her, human and luckily too small to be Drake.

"Who's there?" She said she tried to prevent her voice from quivering. A part of her hoped that it was Sam coming back for her, but she swallowed that hope down like a bitter tasting pill. There was no room for hope in the Fayz.

_Bang! _An invisible force slammed her into the wall. A crucifix fell from the impact and clattered to the floor. Her attacker did not make a sound or show himself, but Astrid did not need to see him to know who it was. All of the hope that was left in side her diminished.

"What do you want?" Astrid pleaded. She had lost all of the fight in her with Little Pete and without Sam in the room she knew that there was no chance of her winning this fight.

He laughed a little as he toyed with his game.

"You see Astrid, Diana left me to go with your boyfriend. I'm a fifteen year old boy, I have needs," Although Astrid could not see his face; she knew that he was smiling slyly.

"Please don't do this, Caine. You could have any other girl you want. Please don't do this," Astrid begged him. Tears fell down her face and she hoped that God would offer mercy to her help her one last time as she prayed internally. If only God would send her Sam, bearing his deadly light in the direction of Sam's face.

"But don't you see, it's all in the chase," Caine explained to her, pacing around the room. "Diana took awhile to, but she liked it when she got it. I'm sure that you will too."

For the first time, he touched her with his own flesh and not with his power. His hand caressed the side of her face as he disarmed her of her knife. She tried to knee him in the crotch but he pushed the assault off with his telekinesis.

"You have a choice Astrid, you can try to fight me off or you can submit. Either way, I will get what I want," Caine whispered in her ear. "Sammy isn't going to save you now, it's just you and me."

He started pulling at her nightgown, and pushed himself onto her. She could feel his erection pressing against her bare leg. Her skin crawled at his touch as if a thousand spiders were making a web on her skin. He squeezed her breast hard, digging his fingernails into her. She tried to scream for help, but he scrunched up her panties, gagged her with them and handcuffed her to the coffee table.

Caine slid off his pants and boxers in the darkness. Astrid lost all control of her tears and they dripped down her bare chest. She kept thinking of Sam. As much as he had wanted to go to this level he had never forced her. Why hadn't she gone with him? Why hadn't he made her go with him?

Caine had another object that he knew would keep her quite. He pulled out the underwear and replaced it with his penis.

He made her suck until he was hard enough to go inside her. While her mouth had been a jewel, her other cave was his ultimate treasure.

He spread her legs with his telekinesis powers and pushed himself into her entrance. He broke through her virginity with one strong thrust. She whimpered as he forced himself into her most sacred part of her body. She felt wetness between her that she knew was not from arousal but blood.

_Please God. Just please help me one more time, I know I do not deserve it but please, _Astrid prayed to herself as Caine still pressed inside her.

Caine grunted on top of her disheveled body, picking up the speed of his thrusts. He was at the brink of coming, but tried to hold it back for as long as he could, not for her pleasure but his.

Astrid kept her eyes shut tightly and tried to comfort her with thoughts. She was not ignorant to how little her chances were of Sam coming to her rescue, but she could not help but hope for it anyways.

Tears spewed down her face as she thought of her boyfriend's reaction. The boy she had loved and yet abandoned because of the choices she had made. She knew what he was capable of, and knew how intense his anger towards his biological brother would be if he ever found out what happened in the old woman's house that night. Caine would be dead, burnt like a marshmallow set in a bonfire for too long.

With one last assault on her body, he ejaculated inside her, feeling its warmth around his penis. He pulled himself out of her, slowly, standing up and retrieving his clothes from the heap they laid in on the Oriental rug.

"See, I told you that you would enjoy it," Caine said, as he slipped on his shirt. A smile played across his lips.

"Rot in hell," was all the words that Astrid could muster. He had undone her handcuffs and removed her gag from her mouth. She did not try to fight him back, knowing that it would be like a boy trying to fight off a 450-pound tiger.

"I'm on my way out now," Caine, replied back to her as he strode to the door. He opened it slowly, but turned back towards her before exiting. "And don't worry Astrid, you were a good fuck."

With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Astrid as alone as she was before. She couldn't help but feel that she had gotten what she had deserved.


End file.
